Hard Work
by flowerchild33
Summary: Hermione and Ron's jobs have kept them away from each other too long. They both love their work, but Ron decides Hermione needs a different type of work up. My entry from the Romionesmut contest.


_This is a single smutshot that I wrote for the Tumblr Romionesmut Fuckfest. This was written for the prompt of 'desk at work' and had to be 2k words or less. It received an honorable mention for best quickie :-D Thanks to jesrod82 for setting up the contest._

o-o-o-o

Hermione ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Why did centaurs have to be so fucking difficult? She was working through an agreement for meritorious service awards and they kept demanding more. After an additional two days' work, she thought she had finally hashed out an agreeable solution and was ready to send it to Kingsley's secretary for final approval. The proposal was lengthy and Hermione decided that she should hand deliver it. Kingsley's office was only one floor up, so she made her way to the stairs. As she climbed, her thoughts drifted to Ron.

Their relationship had been official for two months and was going strong, despite the fact that their time together was limited. The day after the final battle, Ron had taken Hermione aside and declared his feelings. They had talked through some issues and ended up snogging. Anything more had to wait since there was a lot of work in the first days. A week after the battle, the Burrow was finally cleared and safe, and Hermione had moved in with the Weasleys for the summer. A week after that she and Ron had taken a picnic lunch to a meadow on the far side of the Weasley property, but within the protection wards. After they ate, they began snogging and Hermione finally ignored her brain and went with her heart. She and Ron had made love for the first time in that meadow. It was the first time for both of them and since then they had used every opportunity to work on their lovemaking skills. They had spent another two weeks at the Burrow and made love almost every day. Sometimes they escaped back to the meadow, or to an old treehouse. One steamy evening they had met at midnight under a full moon and made passionate love on a bench in the garden. Then, one month post battle, Kingsley had arrived.

Kingsley had given the trio a month of well-deserved time off, but then he made his way to the Burrow to offer them jobs. Ron and Harry had decided to take modified NEWTS and not return for their final year at Hogwarts. Kingsley made them junior Aurors and they bypassed most of the usual tests. Hermione had decided to return for her final year, but Kingsley had a job that would fill the last two months of the summer. Every human and creature who participated in the battle were due awards, but the Ministry had a predicament. Never before in wizarding history had magical creatures such as elves, goblins and centaurs been rewarded for service. The Ministry wished to honor each appropriately, but needed an understanding of what would be considered appropriate for each race and that was the job he tasked Hermione with. She had been ecstatic with the job at first, but some of the creatures were demanding way more than the Ministry would ever agree too, especially the centaurs. Additionally, between her and Ron's workloads, their time together had been limited to a couple of occasional nights at Grimmauld Place.

While Hermione walked to Kingsley's office, she was unaware of a devious plot being hatched one floor below. Ron had arrived home early from his last Auror trip and he needed Hermione desperately. He was hiding in a cleaning closet across from her office and watched her leave. This was just what he had been waiting for and he darted across the hall quickly. Arriving in her office, he took a quick survey. The main piece of furniture in the room was a massive oak desk with a solid front covered in carvings. Ron circled it and smiled when he saw it from behind. The space underneath was large enough even for his lanky body and the rest of his plan clicked into place in his head as Ron crawled underneath and tucked his head, careful to hide his bright hair.

A few minutes later Hermione returned to her office and began to sort through individual documents for specific elves. She was completely involved in the task when she felt something touch her thigh. Hermione jumped and banged her knee under the desk. Her shock and brief moment of fear fled when she heard Ron's voice come from under her desk.

"Shhh, Mione. It's just me."

"Ron! What in the bloody hell?"

She was about to say more when Amanda, another of Kingsley's support staff, came to deliver a transcript of Kingsley's last meeting with Ragnarok, the goblin representative. As she and Amanda talked, Ron kept working on massaging her thigh. It was extremely distracting, but Hermione bit her lip and tried to focus on what Amanda was saying. Then Ron removed her shoe and began to suck on her toes. He knew that always turned her on and Hermione gulped and squirmed. Amanda looked at her strange, but then shrugged her shoulders and left Hermione's office. Hermione tried to look over the transcript, but Ron continued sucking and then his tongue began to work up her leg. Despite herself, Hermione's body began to respond and heat up as she let out a low moan. Taking a deep breath, she was preparing to pull herself back from the desk when Twinky appeared in her doorway. The elf was the senior representative for house elves and had just finished a meeting with Kingsley. She was very happy with the awards and had come to thank Hermione. As Hermione talked with the elf, Ron's tongue kept licking while his hand reached up her thigh and his fingers reached for her knickers. The elf was the still speaking effusively as Ron's fingers pushed the crotch of her knickers aside and reached in to start fingering Hermione. Digging her nails into her palms, Hermione managed appropriate responses for the elf until Ron's dexterous fingers found her clit and she groaned. Quickly, Hermione turned the groan into a cough as she wiggled in her chair. Twinky looked at her a bit strange, but then excused herself and left the office.

With the elf gone, Hermione sat back in her chair and decided to enjoy Ron's finger work. As she squirmed, Ron plunged two fingers into her dripping hole and Hermione came with a full body spasm and she fell out of her chair. Ron grabbed her quickly and pulled her under the desk. Then he drew his wand and reached out from under the desk to fire off privacy and silence charms. With that done, he turned his attention back to Hermione, pulling her skirt up and her knickers down in one swift move. Hermione was still moaning from her first climax and the look on her face made Ron throb.

"Mmm, Hermione. You look amazing. I've missed you."

"Oh, I've missed you too, but we really shouldn't be doing this."

"Ok, then tell me to stop." Ron said as he dipped his head down and began to lick her.

Hermione yelped and found herself unable to resist. "Oh fuck Ron!"

"What Hermione? Tell me what you want."

"I..I..I want you to fuck me. Right here, under my desk, unnhh, yes!"

Hearing what he had been waiting for, Ron decided to stop teasing her. He pulled himself up and began kissing her deep. Then, without warning, he plunged his entire shaft into her in one swift movement. Hermione quivered and let out a small screech, then she began thrusting against him. Ron smiled and began to match her rhythm. He pounded her relentlessly for several minutes, but Hermione seemed to be stuck right on the edge of release.

"Ohhh, Ron, please harder. Yesss…"

Ron picked up his speed as demanded, but Hermione still wouldn't cum. Frustrated, Ron maneuvered the tight space and pulled one of her legs up over his shoulder as he thrust in deeper. His head was hitting the underside of the desk, but he was beyond caring as he felt his love finally began to tremble beneath him. He was pounding her as hard and deep as they ever had gone and was afraid he was hurting her. As he tried to slow down a bit, Hermione grabbed his bum as she screamed "no Ron, don't stop, fuck me harder, sooo close." Ron complied and felt his own release approaching fast as Hermione finally let out a glass shattering scream as her muscles contracted around his cock and finally sent him over the edge. As he released several spurts into Hermione, she continued to seize under him with her head thrown back in sheer ecstasy. Ron finished his release and slipped out. He moved up to lay next to her for a minute, enjoying the view of Hermione completely undone. She was always beautiful, but in the minutes after lovemaking, she was radiant and Ron loved bringing out the hidden beast in her. He looked down into her beautiful chocolate eyes and smiled.

"I love you so much Mione. I haven't seen you in almost a week and I just had to have you."

"Mmm, I missed you too Ron. I can't believe we just did that, but I should probably get back to work."

"I understand. I have a meeting soon, but I just couldn't wait. I hope I didn't hurt you. You had me working you so hard."

"I'm fine, quite fine, you know I like it a bit rough."

Ron smiled and began snogging Hermione again, but she pushed him back.

With a reluctant sigh, Ron stood up and then helped Hermione stand. Ron cast a quick cleaning spell and pulled his pants on as Hermione waved her wand and cleaned up as well. He gave her one final long kiss, before ducking out of her office. When Ron left, Hermione checked a mirror and quickly waved her wand to smooth the wrinkles in her skirt. Then she applied a bit of water and a few passes of a brush to smooth her hair as best as possible.

As Hermione finished fixing herself up, a knock sounded on the door and she waved the it open. Kingsley made his way into the office with his final approval on her proposal for the centaurs. Looking at Hermione, Kingsley frowned at her somewhat haggard appearance.

"Hermione, I appreciate your efforts. The proposal is a wonderful compromise, but I think we've been working you too hard."

"Nonsense Kingsley, I love hard work."


End file.
